


Sensory Memory

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The Switchman, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair are in the red Jeep, driving towards Cascade from the abandoned mill where Jim found the Switchman.





	Sensory Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TS Concrit Challenge "missing scene or ep tag".
> 
> Not betaed.

The red Jeep was on the road that was heading back from the Switchman's lair to the center of Cascade. Both occupants were talking lively.

"To think that when I was a kid I fell off a tree. It was Mrs. Danbush's tree. I broke my arm. This tree I climbed now is the first one ever since. Besides, I'm terrified of heights," Blair said.

"Why did you climb the tree, then?"

"Because you asked me to, Jim."

"Then, if I ask you to throw yourself into a well, would you?" Jim thought that the kid was a bit of a basket case.

Blair was thinking. Really, why had he climbed that tree? He was terrified of heights. And that tree was really high. Then... would it be imperative to help his Sentinel? Although he didn't know much about the Sentinel's relationship with his partner. That fellow was supposed to help him control his senses, and watch his back. Burton hadn't written much about it, except for the zone-outs thing.

He'd have to look into it. It had to say something in some book.

"I don't know. I just felt I should help you. Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

Now Jim was thinking. Why did he ask Blair to climb that tree? He could have climbed it himself. But it had seemed perfectly natural to ask the kid. Maybe it was because he was used to giving orders. In the army, in the police, he had always given orders. Although he had also received them. He was also used to receiving orders.

Perhaps he had asked Blair to climb up the tree so he could see his bottom from below. Jim couldn't repress a smile when he thought that.

"Why are you smiling? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing that matters you."

Jim wiped the smile from his face. He was beginning to think the kid would complicate his life. He was too talkative, too nosy, and too... cute?

"Do you still have in your sensory memory the perfume that was in the blue thread?" asked Blair.

"Sensory memory?"

“Yes. The memory of what your senses imprint in your brain. In your case, it's a good portion of your brain."

"Well, yes, my 'sensory memory' still has the smell."

"Good! It's very likely that we can identify that perfume in the store. Then we'll have a lead! Isn't that great, man?"

_We?_

Yes, sir. That cute little guy was going to complicate his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made almost all the changes that were suggested in the concrit session.  
> I couldn't think of a dialogue to the first paragraph, so I deleted it. I hope it's all right.


End file.
